Susan Eisenberg
Susan Eisenberg (born August 21, 1964 in Providence, Rhode Island) is an American actress. She is the voice of Wonder Woman in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. DCAU filmography File:Wonder Woman.png| Wonder Woman File:LordWonderWoman.png| Justice Lord Wonder Woman File:Composite Superman.png| Composite Superman File:Wonder Woman's construct.png| Android Wonder Woman File:Rampage.png| Rampage * "Secret Origins" - Wonder Woman * "The Enemy Below" - Wonder Woman, USS Defiant communications officer (uncredited) * "Injustice For All" - Wonder Woman * "Paradise Lost" - Wonder Woman * "The Brave and the Bold" - Wonder Woman * "Fury" - Wonder Woman * "A Knight of Shadows" - Wonder Woman * "The Savage Time" - Wonder Woman * "Tabula Rasa" - Wonder Woman * "Twilight" - Wonder Woman * "Maid of Honor" - Wonder Woman * "A Better World" - Wonder Woman, Justice Lord Wonder Woman, Female reporter (uncredited) * "The Terror Beyond" - Wonder Woman * "Eclipsed" - Wonder Woman * "Hereafter" - Wonder Woman * " " - Wonder Woman * "Starcrossed" - Wonder Woman * "For the Man Who Has Everything" - Wonder Woman * "Hawk and Dove" - Wonder Woman * "Kid Stuff" - Wonder Woman * "This Little Piggy" - Wonder Woman * "The Greatest Story Never Told" - Wonder Woman, Composite Superman (uncredited) * "Ultimatum" - Wonder Woman * " " - Wonder Woman * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" - Wonder Woman * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" - Wonder Woman * "The Doomsday Sanction" - Wonder Woman * "The Balance" - Wonder Woman * "Panic in the Sky" - Wonder Woman, Female reporter (uncredited) * "Divided We Fall" - Wonder Woman, Android Wonder Woman (uncredited) * "To Another Shore" - Wonder Woman * "Dead Reckoning" - Wonder Woman, Rampage (uncredited), Deadman (uncredited) * "Grudge Match" - Wonder Woman * "Destroyer" - Wonder Woman }} Background information Eisenberg is a voice actress who has been doing voice acting for about 15 years. Her work includes voices for animation and for commercials. Her most popular voice role is as Wonder Woman on and . She has also done work on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jackie Chan Adventures and Max Steel. Her work in commercials has been for Sears (selling Kenmore), Gatorade with Michael Jordan, Moet & Chandon, Pioneer Electronics and Microsoft. Unlike most voice actors, Ms. Eisenberg is not a screen or film actor. Her work is almost exclusively voice-oriented. She studied voice at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City and University of California, Los Angeles. She reprised her role as Wonder Woman in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies Superman/Batman: Apocalypse and Justice League: Doom as well as the video games DC Universe Online (replacing Gina Torres), Injustice: Gods Among Us ''and its sequel, ''Injustice 2. She also voiced Marvel's Wonder Woman pastiche Power Princess in The Super Hero Squad Show while Adam West played Batman-pastiche Nighthawk. In 2017, Eisenberg attended the premiere screening of the live-action film Wonder Woman, alongside Lynda Carter (who portrayed the character in the 1970s TV series) and Christie Marston, the granddaughter of William Moulton Marston, the character's creator. See also * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games External links * Category:A to Z Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors